Not Enough
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE Una nada definida linea separa el amor del odio, que sucederia si te percatas que la cruzaste con una simple mirada y que tal vez tu reacción fue tardía? YuriyxKai. R&R.
1. Heaven's Not Enough

**Notas: Aquí voy de nuevo con Beyblade n-n, no acabe el otro fic pero me alcanzo justo el tiempo para escribir ese ^^u gomen. **

**Dislaimer: Beyblade y todo lo que contiene 'bey' y 'blade'…obvio no? No me pertenecen, esa es otra redundancia redundante n.n**

**Advertencia: este fic contiene malas palabras ¬_¬ no son muchas, solo digo luego no quiero quejas, y insinuaciones shonen ai y/o yaoi, aunque mas lo primero que lo segundo…yo me entiendo ^.^, y este se podría considerar un POV (point of view) así que traten de seguirle el hilo.**

"…pensamientos…"

-….dialogo…-

**Letra de la canción "Heaven's not enough"**** por Steve Conte.**

(N/A: comentarios y notas n_n)****

*****************************************************************************************************************

****

****

**Not**** Enough**

****

****

Una figura caminaba por las calles, deambulando seria tal vez una mejor descripción ya que no parecía querer apartar su mirada del suelo, la nieve que con cada paso se depositaba en sus pies no le preocupaba en lo mínimo tal vez por que llevaban puestos botas que los aislaban del duro clima.

Y así la silueta abrigada hasta la mitad de su rostro por el cuello de su abrigo blanco, dejando entrever bajo un gorro dos mechones de color fuego y unas perlas celestes por ojos daba paso tras paso sin un rumbo determinado hasta que llegó al parque de la ciudad cubierto como el resto de la misma por una densa pero grácil capa de nieve inmaculada.

Ahí siguió una ruta invisible y sola reconocida por sus ojos hasta un puente finamente trabajado con el estilo de los gloriosos gobernantes anteriores de su país.

Se apoyó en el borde de este, balanceando su cabeza hacia el lago en su mayoría congelado, su mirada se perdió por un instante en el color tan atrayente del agua congelada para finalmente cerrarlos y soplando algo de aire que formo un pequeño vapor por la condensación rememoro lo que venia pensando una y otra vez en su cabeza.  

**Heaven**'s not enough****

**If** when you get there...****

**Just** another blue****

**And** heaven's not enough****

**You** think you've found it****

**And** it loses you****

**You**'ve thought of all there is****

**But** not enough****

**And** it loses you in a cloud****

-Tu aqui?!!-exclamó su voz algo exaltada en la oscuridad-

  
-…mm.-solo gruño otra persona en lo que parecía el recuadro de una puerta metálica-

-Tala, acompaña al joven Kai a su habitación-soltó pausadamente una voz mas gruesa-

-que acaso no puede encontrarla? "..Por quien me toman la niñera?..."-cuestiono equivocadamente el chico a su superior-

-eso me sonó a una orden y no a una opinión abierta-replico fríamente la voz de Boris tras su mascara-

-si señor -respondió ya en tono de sumisión-"...Antipático…"

Luego de eso dio unos pasos hasta acercarse lo suficiente a la puerta para revisar de pies a cabeza la última 'adquisición' de los Demolition Boys.

Aunque su cuerpo temblaba por la ganas de cogerlo del cuello y acabar con su vida ahí mismo, sabia bien que no podía desobedecer ordenes de Boris(N/A: Balkov) o del mismo Voltaire eso sin tomar en cuenta que el chico que se hallaba ante él, era el nieto del ultimo.

Recordando eso un nuevo sentimiento se apodero de su mente, podía sacar provecho de esa situación, oh si….

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando miro al peliazul a la cara con desdén.

-dicen que un traidor lo es por que no puede cargar con su conciencia, acaso se volvió muy pesada en tus hombros Kai?-soltó sarcásticamente-

-si mal no recuerdo nunca pudiste tocarlo, no es cierto, Tala?-cuestiono a su vez el recién llegado denotando en su tono el mismo desdén- me refiero a Black Dranzer-explico un Kai mas serio que de costumbre con cinismo en su voz-

-…maldito..."me las pagaras..."-susurro el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta de metal con fuerza, tanta que casi logro su cometido de arrojarla en la cara de su nuevo enemigo jurado, Kai Hiwatari-

-sígueme-murmuro entre dientes luego de eso, para dirigirse por el oscuro pasillo alumbrado por veleros (N/A: esas lámparas de la abadía ^^)

Ya caminaban por unos minutos, el pelirrojo podía sentir los ligeros pasos del ex líder de los Bladebreakers, así como su bufanda rozando su espalda, su respiración era pausada pero algo no andaba del todo bien en ese chico, eso lo podía deducir el pelirrojo. Para descargar un poco su resentimiento o lo que pensaba en ese instante fuera rabia, decidió fastidiar al peliazul.

-así que, el gran Kai Hiwatari esta de nuevo con nosotros….y dime Kai que se siente regresar a tu 'hogar'?-pregunto burlonamente sin voltear recibiendo tan solo un soplido de hastió del chico-

-mm, parece que no te gusta expresarte, sabes eso puede ser por dos razones-empezó con el mismo tono enumerando con los dedos las dichas razones-  Una es que no te caigo y crees que lo mejor será ignorarme y la segunda, es que te sientes mal…ya sabes por todo eso pero no te preocupes, te comprendo, dejar a tus amigos...-

-no eran mis amigos, entiendes?-le interrumpió fríamente Kai clavando sus ojos carmín en la nuca del pelirrojo-

-ah si, lo olvidaba, tu no tienes amigos…-prosigo luego de la oportuna interrupción sin tomarle mucha importancia-..Tan solo a ti y a tu genial nueva bestia bit!-recalco el pelirrojo ya con acidez en su tono esperando que Kai se fastidiara aun mas.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el ambiente se recargo de una vibra nada favorable, Tala no volvió  escuchar otro paso del ojirojos, y pensó haber obtenido su pequeña victoria cuando los labios del chico se abrieron y dejaron caer un balde de agua en el pelirrojo.

-no te cansas de hablar todo el tiempo? pareces una lora- corto acertadamente Kai quitándole la diversión al rostro de Tala, observando esto y satisfecho dejo que una cínica sonrisa atravesar su rostro triunfal y prosiguió su camino.

Por su parte Tala sentía como nuevamente la sangre hervía en sus venas, realmente no el agradaba en lo mas mínimo que ese 'desgraciado' como el lo llamaba, regresara luego de años y se apropiara de Black Dranzer sin esfuerzo, cuando a el no se lo habían permitido además que todos se mostraban complacientes y aun mas atroz para el había sido que lo casi desplazaran de su sitio como líder del equipo al ser Kai el nuevo beyluchador mas 'valioso'….realmente eso lo sacaba de quicio….Y para añadirle a todo eso, ahora se veía obligado a servirle de guía, realmente por quien lo tomaban? Tal ves luego le pedirían ser su mayordomo o…hasta su niñera?….cuando ese pensamiento cruzo su mente ya no lo pudo aguantar mas , aprovechando en ese instante en que Kai pasó a su lado aun con el triunfo estampado en su rostro, alzó la mano instintivamente para agarrarse de lo primero que estuviera a su alcance resultando ser la bufanda del chico.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces la jalo para atrás llevándose al peliazul con ella, sorprendido Kai no pudo contrarrestar el jalón y cayo hacia atrás derrumbando al ruso al mismo tiempo cuando este ya creía poder ver a un Kai Hiwatari rojo de cólera por su caída.

**"There" most everything is nothing'**

**That** it seems****

**"Where" you see the things you only want to see**

**I'd** fly away****

**To** a higher plane****

**To** say words I resist****

**To** float away****

**To** sigh****

**To** breathe.... forget****

Una sonrisa forzada se hizo camino en sus labios al recordar ese hecho. 

Si, claro que había hecho caer a Kai pero desafortunadamente paras el, ello no le agradó en lo mas mínimo al chico. Tomando en cuenta que al final Kai había aterrizado sobre Tala, y ya en una posición ventajosa terminó por estamparle un derechazo en el rostro.

Su mano sobó el lugar del impacto.

-ese fue nuestro primer contacto desde que nos volvimos a ver, vaya modo de reencontrarse…-susurro entre melancólico y una burla sarcástica.

-pero luego de eso…si que fue bastante raro…-

Sus recuerdos nuevamente invadieron su mente, hasta el día del torneo de beyblade, el día de la inauguración cuando los Demolition Boys enfrentaron a los All Starz, y a los White Tigres, aunque redefiniéndolo mejor fue el día en que Kai se enfrentó a todos ellos…algo memorable para el pelirrojo.

-ahí estaba él, fiero y algo zafado de la cabeza pero, era Kai…-soltó irónicamente-

**And** heaven's not enough****

**If** when I'm there I don't remember you****

**And** heaven does enough****

**You** think you know it****

**And** it uses you****

**I saw so many things**

**But** like a dream****

**Always** losing me in a cloud****

-Sus bestias-bit serán mías ahora, Black Dranzer!!-resonó la voz del entonces desequilibrado Kai(N/A: reconózcanlo andaba medio suelto de ideas XD)-

Ahí desde la entrada al estadio, Tala observaba a Kai con sus ojos aguamarinas, sus manos crispadas sobre el telón y mirando con repudio al chico.

-"que se habrá creído ese bastardo!...'yo puedo solo' eso es lo que dijo!! Ay como me revienta!!!! Argh…esto es una mierda…"-pensaba rabiosamente escuchando las comunicaciones en su casco-

En lo que su furia se incrementaba mentalmente, otro sentimiento empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. 

Ciertamente lo que Kai le inspiraba era desdeño, rabia, hasta odio y una tremendas ganas de ponerlo en su sitio, y ante eso su cuerpo se tensaba con cada palabra o mirada que cruzaran pero…

Aun con todo ese odio, muy dentro el efecto que el chico causaba en el era mucho mayor…tan distante de la montaña de celos que tenia en primer plano como lo era la luna del sol.

Sus ojos usualmente fríos y calculadores brillaban cada vez que cruzaban los igualmente serios y profundos de Kai, el realmente despertaba sus emociones escondidas tras la fachada del perfecto líder de los Demolition Boys.

Tal vez por eso, no lograba hallar otro modo de expresarse con el que con el enojo o los celos, internamente quería algo mas de el que solo provocarlo…pero claro en esos momentos el no lo sabia. Como tampoco se percataba que muy dentro del peliazul, otras eran sus intenciones…

-aun así…debí admitirlo…pero la furia no me dejaba ver más allá…-murmuró con los ojos en el lago, para luego alzar la cabeza al cielo-

**Cause I couldn't cry**

**Cause I turned away**

**Couldn**'t see the score****

**Didn**'t know the pain****

**Of** leaving yesterday really far behind****

**In another life**

**In another dream**

**By** a different name****

**Gave** it all away****

**For** a memory****

**And** a quiet lie****

**And** I felt the face****

**Of** a cold tonight****

**Still** don't know the score****

**But** I know the pain****

**Of** leaving everything really far behind****

-"Cuando el regreso con su equipo, solo mostré un alivio y mi rabia fue saciada si, pero, eso no era lo que realmente quería…ahora lo se"-Asintio vencido cerrando nuevamente sus ojos-"Tal vez por un corto momento mi sangre dejo de hervir, mis emociones dejaron de ser desencadenadas por tus ojos y tus labios expresándote pero... eso no era lo que quería…"-

-me voy- contesto Kai a la pregunta de Boris y ante la mirada atenta de Tala quien no le creía a sus orejas tanto o mas como el mismo jefe de la abadía-

-que…dijiste?-cuestiono un tanto anonado y de cólera Boris, algo que no el gustaba era que alguien y mas aun Kai le tomaran el pelo-

-lo que escuchaste, aquí te dejo a Black Dranzer, adiós-soltó muy seguro el peliazul para deleite de Tala antes de girar sobre sus talones en dirección a la puerta-

-Kai, Kai, Kai...no pensaras que te puedes ir así nada mas porque lo dices no es cierto?-pronuncio ya pausadamente con un tono amenazador Boris-

Pero no recibió respuesta del chico, el hombre luego le hizo seña al capitán de los Demolition Boys quien gustoso acepto la invitación para detener al desertor.

-"esta es una buena oportunidad, el rey perdió su reino y el desterrado vuelve a sus tierras…"-

Rápidamente Tala dio los pasos que lo separaban del chico y poso su palma con fuerza en su hombro para detenerlo.

Para su sorpresa Kai se detuvo y sin oponer resistencia volteó a verle con una mirada que quedaría marcada de por vida en el pelirrojo.

-Ahí fue cuando lo entendí…en ese momento vi a través de ti y me vi a mi mismo….-

-Tala! Tala!!-exclamaba furiosa la voz de Boris en su mente-

-"que es lo que sucede…por que...por que..?"-se preguntaba la confundida mente del pelirrojo viendo fijamente a Kai pero este ya  se marchaba por la inercia del primero-

**And** if I could cry****

**And** if I could live what truth I did then take me there****

**Heaven** goodbye****

-"Tal vez si pudiera regresar a ese momento, si tan solo algo me permitiera hacerlo y decirle ahí mismo lo que vi, lo que sentí cuando su mirada me atravesó….pero eso no podrá ser…"

Desde que se había marchado de la abadía y que el equipo de los Blade breakers se llevara finalmente el titulo de campeón mundial, Tala no había vuelto a ver a Kai.

Nunca mas sus ojos aguamarinas vieron los carmín de el, ni su pelo bicolor, o su chalina blanca como la nieve que lo rodeaba en esta época, o siquiera había escuchado hablar de un destello carmín de Dranzer su bestia bit….nada que pudiera acercarlo a él.

Y no era por que no lo deseara, extrañamente desde su partida y su regreso a la 'normalidad' cortesía de cierto chico amante de la comida y del beyblade, había tenido súbitamente tiempo de sobra para pensar en asuntos que antes no prestaría siquiera atención luego de Voltaire y la abadía entera estuvieran en manos de investigaciones y de la justicia.

Uno de estos tantos asuntos fue mas difícil de tratar que los demás, el caso Kai Hiwatari. Entre tanta repetición de las beybatallas de los campeonatos y entrenamientos inconscientemente se había creado una fijación en el dueño de Dranzer, y cada vez miraba menos su beyblade y mas a su dueño.

Los días se le hicieron largos, las noches eternas, los videos y otras grabaciones rápidas y efusivas, tan fugaces como el segundo que le tomaba llamar a Wolborg en la batalla.

Su atención volcada a cada movimiento que ejecutara el chico de blanca piel, cuando tensaba sus músculos, exclamaba el llamado de Dranzer, o se retiraba de la arena.

Luego de esos días, les seguía las noches aunque la mayoría las pasaba blancas algo siempre se quedaba impreso en su mente o mejor dicho según el, cierto sabor ácido que se volvió dulce en su boca.

No era más que la imagen del chico peliazul, el y su mirada penetrante seria y triste a la vez, como la de aquel día. Su pensamiento ahora lo ocupaba Kai y pronto no dejo de pensar en el hasta que descubrió lo que había sentido ese día de su 'retiro' del equipo, ese día su corazón había hecho una decisión…

Lo único que quería era regresar a ese momento y olvidarse del mundo, tomar a ese cuerpo entre sus brazos y sujetarlo con fuerza pero a su vez con todo el cariño que pudiera ofrecerle, acercarse a ese rostro serio y brindarle una sonrisa como nunca nadie le diera, fijarse en esos ojos carmín y copiar su pasión, acercarse a esos labios y tocarlos con su cuerpo….eso quería…

Regresando a la realidad, Tala agito su cabeza al tiempo que el cielo empezó a depositar su nieve en la tierra, su sonrisa melancólica reapareció una vez mas en su rostro 

-Como dicen el hubiera nunca podrá ser, una vez expulsado del cielo un ángel no puede volver….solo queda esperar a hallar otro paraíso-susurro lentamente cuando sus ojos se abrieron-

-el paraíso esta donde lo buscas-interrumpió una silueta bajo un paraguas azul del cual se escapo una tela inmaculada y larga….una bufanda-

************************************************************************************************************

**Notas: **

^_^ listo! Mi pequeño Tala/Kai aunque no hubo nada físico XD. o.O la verdad debería quedarse aquí pero si recibo bastantes reviews podría seguirle n_n Uds. deciden!!

Después de todo estaría bien el otro punto de vista no?


	2. Shell

**Notas: **Heme aquí nuevamente…LoL definitivamente debo terminar los otros fics ¬.¬U En fin, ya que pidieron continuación…seguiré XD, la letra fue fácil de hallar esta vez pero fue pura suerte dar con la que quería n_n

**Disclaimer: **nada de Beyblade me pertenece…o habría más shonen ai y yaoi =P…no es cierto, esta bien como lo tenemos pero algo de romance le vendría bien n-n (sobre todo ese tipo de romance XDDD)

**Advertencia**: si leíste el anterior ya sabes que es shonen ai así que si no gustas sales por la puerta de atrás sino pues te quedas ^_^, Kai puede parecer un poco OC o.ou eso lo ven Uds. Perdón por palabras…malas? ^.^

"…pensamientos…"

-….dialogo…-

**Letra de la canción "Shell".**

(N/A: comentarios y notas n_n)****

*****************************************************************************************************************

****

*****Not Enough*****

****

Cap2 Cascarón

Ahí estaba en la sala del aeropuerto, con una pequeña maleta a sus pies, un gabán azul marino cubriendo su cuerpo mechones rebeldes revueltos por el viento al bajar del avión cubrían sus ojos carmín.

-nuevamente aquí…-murmuro entre dientes alzar la mirada al panel de vuelos-

Justamente en estos instantes el panel fichaba la recién llegada y desembarque de un vuelo desde Japón, su vuelo.

Los pasajeros que al igual que el viajaron en el avión se formaron en una cola hacia los módulos de tramites, el chico de ojos carmín salio de su mutismo para acercarse a su vez.

-buenos días joven-saludo el aduanero recibiendo los papeles del chico-

-mm...-fue la respuesta si se le podía llamar así del chico-

Inmediatamente luego de abrir el pasaporte y observar la foto de un joven de ojos carmín, blanca piel y cabello azul bicolor junto al nombre 'Kai Hiwatari', la mirada del funcionario se volvió seria para aburrimiento y hastió del chico, eso se le hacia demasiado a un 'dejà vu', sin embargo se limito a mirar fijamente al señor.

-Sr. Hiwatari...-empezó el aduanero sosteniendo fuertemente el pasaporte del chico-su estancia será por placer o negocios?-inquirió seriamente haciendo señales con su mirada a uno de sus compañeros-

-eso ya lo veremos-contesto fríamente el chico solicitando sus documentos con un gesto de la mano-"que no pueden de verme como si fuera un bicho salido de no se donde diablos?!!...ja, de seguro aun no les entra que un campeón de Beyblade estuvo metido en los negocios sucios de una corporación en busca del control mundial, no debe darse a diario al final de cuentas….luego me preguntan porque soy tan amargado...miren nada mas como me hacen la vida imposible esos insectos…"

-necesito esa respuesta joven, Hiwatari-reitero el señor mientras su compañero ya venia acercándose-

-negocios -soltó finalmente el chico de muy mala gana y  casi arrancando sus documentos del aduanero al instante que acababa de colocar el sello de ingreso en el pasaporte- "que mas cree que podría ser? Dios me cruzo con cada tipo más imbécil a veces…no es difícil deducirlo y no tendría que sacarle a un chico, que podría ser su hijo, cual es la razón de mi presencia aquí…definitivamente algunos insectos tienen la vida que nunca deberían tener…y cada vez se pone mejor..."

-nunca dejaran de pensar en lo que represento?...ja, no lo creo-susurro amargado dirigiéndose a la salida mientras algunas miradas se clavaban sobre el, el chico tenia ganas de gritarles a todos que es lo que le miraban tanto pero, tanto su corazón como su mente acordaron no darle rienda suelta a su lengua.

Una vez en el hall del aeropuerto el peliazul espero unos minutos mas, hasta que algo fastidiado por la tardanza de sus 'servidores', es decir los que debían de venir a recogerlo, se adelantó hasta la puerta, dándose con el sorpresivo cambio de clima que aun para el debía ser natural sin embargo, por una vez la suave caída de copos inmaculados le resultó agradable y hasta reconfortante.

-al menos algunas cosas siguen sorprendiéndome…-soltó admirando como la ciudad se iba cubriendo unas vez mas por una capa inmaculada-"significa que no estoy totalmente perdido?...aun si no puedo cambiar el pasado…aun si no logro regresar y cada vez parezco perderme mas en la oscuridad de mi vida?..Si es que a eso se le considera vida, pareciera que hasta ahora mi abuelo sentiría su asqueroso y egoísta 'orgullo' por su nieto…mejor dicho 'instrumento' para mantener la corporación en pie…."-

Siguió esperando la llegada de su personal hasta que finalmente un hombre se presento a su lado vestido con traje azul marino interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-ya era hora-soltó simplemente al hombre sin voltear a mirarlo del todo-

-discúlpenos joven Kai, el tráfico y el clima…-empezó para disculparse el hombre pero se interrumpió-

Kai volteo a verle a los ojos con esa mirada fría que poseía y podía volverse mas asesina que una daga traspasando el corazón de una persona.

-.mm...no estoy de humor para tus tontas disculpas, llévame a la reunión rápido-soltó finalmente volviendo a girar sobre sus talones y empezando a caminar para alivio del hombre que pensó ser despedido ahí mismo-

**It's like I'll disappear as soon as I close my eyes**

**I feel like I've turned into someone that even I don't recognize**

**Sadly, I've become so small**

**I want to be rescued, but instead of sighing**

**I vomited up my loneliness, and just lay there, measuring it all up**

Ya en el caro, un bello modelo negro con ventanas ahumadas, el chico se acomodo sin pronunciar palabra alguna y dejo que el chofer junto al otro hombre arreglaran sus cosas.

-joven Kai, espero que haya tenido un buen viaje-comento el chofer-

-…-silencio del chico es lo que recibió- "de seguro ahora pensara que soy un imbecil…mejor así…como que me importara o le importara a él si me viaje fue buen o no, después de todo solo tiene que conducirme a donde debo ir y con eso su salario caerá al fin de mes…ni mas ni menos…esto se pone cada vez peor…es una mierda…"-pensó para si mientras posaba sus ojos en la ventana derecha del carro así evitando entrever al chofer-

Sin embargo a su lado aun tenia el hombre que lo había recogido, uno de esos ayudantes que se ocupaba de sus cosas y lo tenia que mantener al corriente de los asuntos de la corporación., pero Kai no estaba de humor para oírlo, en un inicio la voz del hombre llego a sus iodos junto  a las palabras 'corporación','abuelo','Voltaire','investigación', 'Biovolt' y…'abadia' inmediatamente seguida de 'jóvenes'.

La última palabra sacó en seco al chico de sus pensamientos, causando el dilatamiento sorpresivo de sus pupilas carmín.

-que sucede con la abadía?-cuestiono algo alterado-

-nada muy importante joven, las investigaciones se detuvieron desde la intervención del poder judicial, por eso reajustamos el presupuesto y…-explico el hombre sin darle mucha importancia al cambio en el chico-

-eso no me interesa!-exaltó Kai antes de retomar la palabra mas pausadamente-lo que quiero saber es...que sucedió con, ya sabes, los 'chicos'?-pregunto finalmente tratando de no enfatizar demasiado la palabra final-

-detuvimos sus actividades normales, por el momento están a la espera de una decisión del consejo para saber si se cancelara el equipo-

-…ya veo...-solo atino a contestar el chico retomando su postura anterior de desinterés total al hombre-

Colocó nuevamente su mirada en la ciudad que desfilaba ante sus ojos, con la explicación interrumpida del hombre su corazón se había agitado al igual que su mente, no sabia porque el mencionar a los Demolition Boys lo hacia salir de sus cabales, tampoco sabia si esa noticia era algo bueno o…no tanto para el, realmente no sabia que pensar pero algo no cesaba no dejaba de molestarlo, su cuerpo se tensaba con pensar en la abadía pero no era solo por su inolvidable instancia ahí, no, tampoco era por su antiguo equipo, pero era algo relacionado a el.

Oh si, y ciertos ojos celestes profundos que podían ser fríos como un hielo regresaron en su mente como un fantasma de algo que no debió haber olvidado, ojos desconcertados, revelados bajo una máscara súbitamente derrumbada por los suyos propios….

-"Tala…porque rayos y de que agujero mas asqueroso me viene la idea de pensar en el ahora? Solo me falta encontrármelo para que mi día sea de lo mejor…es decir de lo peor que me podría ir solo me faltaría que el se intrometa en lo que no le incumbe como lo hace siempre…que molesto!....si…molesto…muy molesto…y pasa cada vez que regreso aquí…a esa Rusia…."-

Resoplo por lo bajo fijando nuevamente su ojos en la ventana mientras sus pensamientos guiaban nuevamente su mente a un nuevo horizonte de recuerdos que afloraban por voluntad propia.

**Amidst this drop of time gone dry**

**My heart is drowning and writhing**

**These lies that make me dizzy**

**I took them and tore them up**

**And with that,**

**I became lost,**

**In a world of a growing darkness.**

**-**Black Dranzer será todo mío y yo seré todo tuyo, ahora libéralo-exigió el peliazul posando su mano sobre las ataduras del poderoso blade-

-claro, Kai-asintió Boris dejando traspasar su triunfo a tras de su impávida mascara-

Y así en la oscura habitación bajo una tenue luz, el blade negro como el corazón de su actual poseedor fue liberado, bajo la atenta mirada de dos perlas celestes desde la puerta   metálica, que pasaron de una mirada inexpresiva  a un asombro para luego crisparse reflejando furia y enojo, Kai sintió como alguien se fijaba en el y no era ni Boris o una de sus cámaras , no, nada de eso, en medio de su baño de poder con Black Dranzer en la mano no pudo evitar desviar   sus ojos hacia la puerta encontrando esa mirada celeste que rápidamente se apago al darse vuelta su dueño y marcharse de ahí.

-"..Esos ojos…no importa, lo único que realmente debe serlo ahora es Black  Dranzer como siempre debió ser…el blade mas poderoso!"-

-joven Kai, tu abuelo estará satisfecho con tu decisión, supongo que te darás cuenta de ello?-le pregunto algo burlonamente Boris pero tratando de parecer lo mas serio posible-

-eso creo-se limito a contestar Kai sumergido por el poder que creía poseer en ese instante-

Rato después en la que se podía denominar oficina de Boris, este ingreso seguido por el peliazul, encontrándose con el capitán de los Demolition Boys Tala quien exalto su desprecio a chico sin demora apuntándole del dedo índice.

-tu aquí!!-

-Mm...-gruño Kai sin entender el porque el pelirrojo actuaba así-

-Tala, acompaña al joven Kai a su habitación-interrumpió pausadamente Boris encuadrando de la mirada al pelirrojo -

-que acaso no puede encontrarla? -cuestiono este a su superior-

-eso me sonó a una orden y no a una opinión abierta-reprendió fríamente la voz de Boris tras su mascara-

-si señor –respondió el chico retomando su posición de subordinado para alegría de Kai-

-"se lo tenia bien merecido…infeliz..."-pensó el peliazul deleitando su vista con el sometido ojicelestes-

Al tiempo que pensaba eso, Tala se le venia acercando hasta que se detuvo ante la puerta revisándolo de pies a cabeza como un trofeo cosa que no le gusto en lo mas mínimo al peliazul pero pudo darse cuenta con perspicacia que aunque el chico ante el se tensaba deseoso de hacerle cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la cabeza no podría hacerlo…no con el poder que tenia siendo Kai Hiwatari y además añadiéndole el poder de Black Dranzer tenia la capacidad suficiente para mantenerlo encadenado a su lógica.

Pero cuando Kai pensaba tener esa batalla mental ganada una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Tala y con total confianza soltó palabras cargadas con veneno.

-dicen que un traidor lo es por que no puede cargar con su conciencia, acaso se volvió muy pesada en tus hombros Kai?-soltó sarcásticamente-

-si mal no recuerdo nunca pudiste tocarlo, no es cierto, Tala?-reacciono rápidamente Kai al ataque con el mismo veneno-me refiero a Black Dranzer-explico mas serio con un toque añadido de cinismo en su voz-"a que esa no la esperabas…no es cierto?..ja, dos pueden jugar ese juego.."

-…maldito...-oyó del susurro de Tala cuando este abrió la puerta con la intención de estamparla en su cara, esa era la señal mas clara que él, Kai Hiwatari, se había convertido en su enemigo oficial--sígueme-murmuro entre dientes el pelirrojo luego de eso, para desaparecer por el pasillo.

-"como tu digas…caperucita…"-pensó para el mismo tratando de ahogar su risa a espaldas de Tala conservando su actitud habitual.

**For the sake of those whom I should trust**

**I chose to come here, a cage into which I've locked myself, and now**

**There's **

**No escape.**

**Deep inside my parched throat**

**Lies the reason for this growing impermanence **

**Scared of the approaching tomorrow**

**I cower and collapse**

**But it seeks me out and whispers to me**

**This voice of a growing darkness.**

-"recuerdo bien ese momento, no me di bien cuenta como caí sobre el pero estaba realmente furioso…le estampe mi puño…espera de nuevo pienso en él!!! Argh eso se vuelve cada vez mas molesto!...que acaso no puedo pensar otra cosa mas que esa?...que te pasa Kai...Que te pasa?...que me pasa?...."-se regaño a si mismo frunciendo el entrecejo de rabia pero manteniendo su mirada clavada en la ventana, después de todo no podía  mostrar sus sentimientos o alguna señal de confusión, el no podía permitirse ese tipo de cosas.

No, Kai Hiwatari no podía permitirse ser amable, abrirse a los demás o mostrar algún tipo de debilidad humana, un corazón no era necesario para los que requerían de él, por eso desde que recordaba nadie le había dado o permitido recibir alguna señal de afecto.

Lo único que rememoraba era el lejano trato de su abuelo, un trato que logro confundir con amor de abuelo, de familiar, de alguien que se preocupaba por el pero ya había caído en cuenta que solo era y siempre había sido un instrumento mas en sus planes….y aunque no había sucedido tal y como Voltaire pensaba, su nieto seguía siendo su instrumento.

Pero debajo de ese cascarón, de esa coraza, subsistía un alma frustrada…o no?

-joven Kai, llegamos-notifico el hombre a su lado mientras el auto se detenía frente a un edificio moderno en su mayoría de tonos oscuros y con el símbolo de la familia Hiwatari, Corporación Biolvolt-

-joven?-inquirió el hombre al no obtener respuesta del chico-

-ya escuche-respondió monótonamente Kai bajándose del carro para despiste del hombre quien se apresuro en seguirle y sacar un paraguas para protegerlo de la nieve-

La reunión duro largas horas, Kai se mantenía impasible ante los directivos y miembros de la BBA acompañados por la comisión investigadora que sostenían los ojos clavados el adolescente.

El peliazul nada más escuchaba sin replicar el resultado de las investigaciones y las actividades supervisadas por la comisión que se realizaban en la corporación, hasta que el hombre a cargo finalizó diciendo:

-señor Hiwatari, la conclusión a la que llegaos es que la corporación Biolvolt dejo de participar en actividades contrarias al correcto rendimiento que debería tener y…-las palabras se perdían en la cabeza del chico reemplazándola por pensamientos repulsivos y cargados de acidez-

-"actividades contrarias?...que mas puede pensar que son planes para conquistar el mundo?...que cumplimos con sus observaciones y modificaciones recomendadas?...que nos quedaba, no podía dejar que le corporación se vaya al diablo...y que la abadía debe dejar de funcionar?...pues claro que es lo que deben…espera…"Que dijo???-soltó apoyándose en la mesa para desconcierto de los presentes-

Los ojos carmín del chico les miraba extrañado hasta que el jefe de investigaciones se limito a repetir.

-la comisión pide la clausura de la abadía como centro de investigaciones para la corporación Biolvolt, en el tiempo mínimo requerido como entenderá-recalcó el hombre dirigiendo una mirada franca al chico-

-pero…-empezó el chico pero se detuvo a pensar sus palabras cuando el jefe de la comisión le miro extrañado, decir algo equivocado pondría traerle graves consecuencias-

"cerrar la abadía?...clausurarla para siempre...que no es lo que deseaba? No es lo que anhele por tanto tiempo? Dejar toda esos estúpidos recuerdos de una vida de engaños atrás y enterrados?...ese pasado que me enferma y que me hace sentir perdido en un mar de tinieblas…esa oscuridad que se apodero de mi en esos días tan siniestros…si…pero..por mas que lo quiera no puedo hacerlo porque?..por que?!! Y como es que siento sus ojos…sus ojos celestes sobre mi como ese día?..."

-señor Hiwatari?..Joven Kai?-preguntaron dos voces distintas al unísono haciendo reaccionar al chico-

-señor Hiwatari esta de acuerdo con la comisión no es cierto?-preguntó al hombre al obtener la atención del perturbado chico-

-yo…necesito…regreso en unos minutos-corto confundido saliendo rápidamente de la sala y dejando atrás a todos los presentes con una expresión tanto o mas desentendidas que él mismo-

"necesito pensar…por que? Me  sucede eso? Porque sus ojos celestes me persiguen que es lo que busca?...por mas que quiera no puedo disociar la abadía de Tala, ese pelirrojo del demonio!!! Que coraje!!...pero no puedo mas que acceder...es la única manera de guardar la corporación en pie…no me importa realmente ese chico…o si? que pregunta es esa Kai por supuesto que no debe preocuparte ese tonto insolente! Vamos retómate un poco…"-

Apoyado con sus manos en la pared la cabeza gacha, respiro hondo para luego soltarse y abrir nuevamente sus ojos a la luz, había tomado una decisión.

Lentamente y a paso seguro reingreso a la sala del consejo y se sentó con tranquilidad en la silla que le correspondía.

-señor Hiwatari, Ud…-empezó nuevamente el jefe de la comisión pero lo interrumpió la voz del peliazul-

-si-soltó pausado para seguir-la corporación acepta y se compromete a esa ultima demanda de la comisión-

**Amidst this drop of time gone dry**

**My heart is drowning and writhing**

**These lies that make me dizzy**

**I took them and tore them ****up**

**And with that, I became lost**

**In a world of a growing darkness.******

Ya llevaba alrededor de una hora caminando, la nieve que cubrió la ciudad a su llegada se había detenido momentáneamente, cubierto por su abrigo deambulaba pensando en su decisiones.

-"aceptar las demandas de la comisión…lo hice, salve la corporación, resguarde el estúpido poder de mi abuelo…ya no tendrá nada que pedirme, ser libre…libre? Siempre lo pude ser...No, no Kai Hiwatari, el nieto de Voltaire nunca pudo ser un agente libre de vagar por ahí, siempre tuve que ser útil…pero eso termino o no? No lo se , tal vez sea muy pronto para decirlo, tal vez deje de creerlo…pero al menos cerré ese asqueroso nido de ratas en el que viví, en el que me convirtieron en una herramienta….que sucederá ahora?...quien se pregunta eso? No me importa que le suceda a Tala y los demás…" Ay no!!!!!-exaltó súbitamente para total susto de la pareja que se besaba en una banca cerca de donde el caminaba-"demonios y recontrademonios de pacotilla!!, por que me hago esto? Que viene a hacer Tala en todo eso?....solo puedo pensar en sus ojos, su cabello de fuego, su única sonrisa de aquel día, sincera y….queeeeeeeee!!no no puede ser…"no puede ser!!!!!-exalto nuevamente mas allá de la misma pareja que decidió marcharse antes de que al chico le diera un ataque de locura-

-El…yo…me gusta-murmuro por lo bajo agachando la cabeza, escondiendo sus rostro enrojecido-

Su cuerpo se tenso, sus puños se cerraron, no podía aguantarlo mas…y echo a correr cuando la nieve volvió a caer acompañando su verdad.

**Amidst this drop of time gone dry**

**My heart is drowning and writhing**

**These lies that make me dizzy**

**I took them and tore them up**

**And with that,**

**I became lost,**

**In a world of a growing darkness.**

Al otro lado del parque, Tala sumergido en sus pensamientos lograba percibir el final del túnel de sus sentimientos.

Por coincidencias de la vida Kai llegó, luego de calmarse un poco, al lugar donde Tala realizaba su propio análisis de la situación, aunque no logro reconocerlo.

-Como dicen el hubiera nunca podrá ser, una vez expulsado del cielo un ángel no puede volver….solo queda esperar a hallar otro paraíso-susurro lentamente el pelirrojo sin percatarse del peliazul-

-el paraíso esta donde lo buscas-corrigió Kai realizando que debía buscar al chico de ojos celestes-

Ambas miradas se conectaron una vez mas, los ojos celestes sorprendidos por las palabras del intruso que resulto ser el objeto de sus pensamientos y los carmín asombrados por encontrar a esa persona que venia atormentando su mente.

Las mejillas de ambos chicos se enrojecieron por el rubor repentino, cada uno desviando la mirada y devolviéndola discretamente aunque torpemente sin saber que decir. El                  pelirrojo quiso adelantarse pero la voz de Kai resonó al igual que la suya.

-tu aquí?!-soltaron apuntándose mutuamente-

La escena del pasado se repetía, pero esta vez los sentimientos era inversos, la línea que separa el odio del amor es muy vaga y uno nunca sabe cuando esta por cruzarla o si ya lo hizo.

-Kai…-

-Tala...-

Soltaron al unísono nuevamente mientras daban un paso en dirección al otro. La bufanda blanca de Kai se levanto por la suave y helada brisa envolviendo a ambos chicos. La mano de Tala alcanzo el rostro de Kai quien trato de no inmutarse demasiado pero eso le resultaba finalmente imposible, asintió al contacto relajando su mirada para felicidad del pelirrojo.

-"realmente necesito alguna palabra para describirlo?...ese lugar, esos ojos y nombre corresponden a la libertad que se oculto por tanto tiempo, que me fue negada…."ya lo encontré y tu Tala?-pregunto el ojirojos-

-yo también Kai, yo también-respondió Tala acercando sus labios a los de Kai-

Bajo el paraguas se creo una atmósfera de fantasía realizada, Kai liberado de su cascaron y tala alcanzando su paraíso un lugar mas infinito que el mimos cielo al que solo ellos podían llegar, juntos.

**The**** End?**

*************************************************************************************************************

**Notas**: Me querrán matar! Me salio meloso al final u_u culpen de eso un paquete de chocolates al momento de escribir la escena final. En fin, este seria el final de este fic y dejamos ahí la pareja en shonen ai XD. Déjenme sus comentarios Domo arigatou por leer esta historia n_n y agradezco una vez mas a aquellos que dejaron review muchas gracias ^_^.


End file.
